weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WPHY-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WPHY-AM *If your looking for the FM radio station, then go to WPHY-FM WPHY-TV is a TV station in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, broadcasting as a independent station on DT ch. 9. It's transmitter is located in Downtown Philadelphia. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation along with WPHY-AM 1060 & 97.5 WPHY-FM History WPHY-TV signed on July 4th, 1947. It was Philly's 1st TV station. WPHY-TV signed on as a independent station & still runs as a independent station, today. WPHY-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. Since 1977, WPHY-TV has been airing the Pennsylvania Lottery LIVE night-time TV drawings which occurs at 6:59 PM ET every night & since 2002, the Powerball drawings at 10:59 PM ET on Wednesdays & Saturdays. On January 28th 2010, WPHY-TV entered into a multi-year agreement with MLS's expansion team, The Philadelphia Union through which they will air every non-nationally televised game in HD & show re-broadcasts of every game on Action News 9 NOW (DT ch. 9.2) DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WPHY-TV remained on ch. 9 when the analog to DT conversion was complete Programming Syndicated Programming on WPHY-TV *''LIVE with Regis & Kelly'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM *''Rachael Ray'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WPHY-TV *''Action News 9 at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''Action News 9 at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM *''Action Sports 9'' Every Night at 3:45 AM Newscasts The station is famous for pioneering the Action News format, which was used by many stations throughout the United States. The station has used the same theme since 1972, "Move Closer to Your World" by Al Ham. The composition has become as much a part of the Philadelphia consciousness as the Rocky theme & has helped WPHY-TV stay #1 in the Delaware Valley for 30 years. The station tried to switch to a fuller, thunderous & authoritative version of the song by the London Philharmonic Orchestra in 1996, but switched back to the old version after 5 days of viewer complaints. Years of being in the lead have led WPHY-TV to maintain an "if it isn’t broken, don't fix it" mentality. For instance, it has had the same "9" logo since 1972 with the only significant change coming in 1997 when it began calling itself "WPHY 9" after calling the station "9 WPHY-TV" since 1972. It has frequently remastered "Move Closer to Your World" to make it sound less dated. WPHY-TV introduced a new HD-capable helicopter in June of 2006. LIVE shots from the helicopter, officially named Sky 9-HD, were shown in HD. Furthermore on July 23th 2006, starting with the 6:00 PM broadcast, Action News 9 began broadcasting from their studio in full 720p HDTV. The official announcement was made on July 24th. All news cameras on Action News 9 are HD. On September 12th 2009, WPHY-TV debuted another new revamped & fully modernized set. This time, wider than the last set @ the original round building, with a bigger newsdesk, AccuWeather center & background of glass sketches of the several historic landmarks in Philadelphia (now adding 1 of the Comcast Center). They also added a touch-screen video wall, the 1st for any station in the country. As there is no local station based in New Jersey, WPHY-TV cooperates with WNY-TV in the production & broadcast of state-wide New Jersey political debates. When the 3 stations broadcast a state-wide office debate, such as Governor or U.S. Senate, they will pool resources & have anchors or reporters from both stations participate in the debate. Additionally, the 3 stations cooperate in the gathering of news in New Jersey where their markets overlap, sharing reporters, LIVE trucks & helicopters. Unlike other Independent stations, WPHY-TV airs newscasts at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On July 4th 2009, WPHY 9 started broadcasting it's news in full 1080i HDTV. On January 29th 2011, WPHY 9 extended it's This Morning Weekend newscast by an hour, starting it @ 6:00 AM. On February 14th 2011, WPHY 9 dropped the World Report newscasts to add MORE Local News at 5:00 (Weekdays & Weekends). On April 18th 2011, WPHY 9 extended their This Morning Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, WPHY 9 added a weekend hour newscast at Noon. *Weekdays: **''Action News 9 This Morning'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''Action News 9 at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00-11:45 PM **''Action Sports 9'' Weeknights from 11:45 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''Action News 9 This Morning'' Weekends from 6:00-10:00 AM **''Action News 9 at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Action News 9 at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00-11:45 PM **''Action Sports 9'' Weekends from 11:45 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation News Music * WPHY 1947 News Theme (1947-1954) * WPHY 1954 News Theme (1954-1967) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1967-1972) * Move Closer To Your World (1972-Present) (Al Ham of Mayoham Music) Newscast Brandings * WPHY-Television News (1947-1956) * WPHY-TV News (1956-1970) * Action News 9 (1970-Present) Radio *Action News 9's "AccuWeather HD" & "TrafficWatch HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) updates can be heard on WPHY NewsRadio 1060